Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes a Phase I Grant to develop a sensor system for sleep disorder monitoring that utilizes multiple, self- contained wirefree sensor modules - micro-recorders. The micro-recorders are small in size, approximately one cubic inch, battery powered, time- synchronized solid-state data recorders that are co-located on a patient with various sleep study sensors. By utilizing precision clocking crystals, the data recorded from each micro-recorder sensor can be combined to form a single multi-channel data set. Standard sleep scoring software tools can then import this data file for processing and scoring. Patients will be instrumented with a micro-recorder for measuring pulse oximetry with the recording module worn on the wrist, a chest effort sensor with the module in the center of the chest strap, airflow with a module in a headband, and body position will be recorded using an accelerometer based micro- recorder. The resulting sensor system will eliminate wiring between the sensors, thereby creating a more comfortable environment for the patient and a more reliable system for the sleep technician. During Phase I feasibility testing will be done on a breadboarded system, and in Phase II the system will miniaturized, fully packaged, and clinically tested. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Sleep disorder monitoring with no intrapatient cabling will be well received in the marketplace. The proposed sensor system will improve patient comfort and system reliability. The proposed time-synchronized micro-recorder sensor approach is novel and innovative in the medical device marketplace.